The stolen girl
by Itsafez11
Summary: when Brooke Smith is suddenly snatched up by "potato aliens", she is kept chained up in a box aboard there spaceship. While the aliens use her as bait to contact the Doctor, she waits for a rescue. With an impossible escape, will the Doctors new companion fall for him?
1. Chapter 1: Gone

what happens in this story happened to me. it starts like any other good story, walking down a crowded street, music blaring full blast, and getting kidnapped out of the blue. it does take an odd interesting twist. these kidnappers... well you'll find out. It just so happens, fate, coincidence,crazy dropped out of nowhere... brought us together, me and him. me and the doctor. he turned the universe, my universe upside down with just one word... "Allon-sy!'

* * *

the wind was crazy walking down crowded London main streets on my way home from working at River Island, the shop near my house. I had music playing loud in my ears, blasting out any other noise. life was pretty good at the moment. i had this huge crush on this man who worked with me. "face of boe" he called himself, funny nickname. always mumbling about vortex manipulators, and some Rose Tyler, who id never met,but was very jealous of. Id been accepted to a great college, to start majoring to become a doctor, but of course all of that changed when i was grabbed. a gloved hand was suddenly over my mouth. I stiffened all over, before i regained control and began to twist and kick. no one even seemed to notice as i was dragged away. then the strangest thing I've ever seen teleported. me and the unknown stranger _teleported_. i was dropped to the floor of the spacecraft we had just apparently boarded. i suppose the space outside the windows could have been fake... but the pilots, that's what got me. they were small suited... um men? they were brown, and sort of potato-like. they all carried guns. "put her in the cell" one called. the one closest to me grunted. and hoisted me up by my shoulders. i followed, afraid and quite confused. i was thrown into a small, dormant cage, with a metal floor, walls and ceiling. more like a box than a the thing put my hands in shackles that were connected to the wall. i whimpered, hurt and afraid, and he looked at me. then turned to his fellow... people and said "innocent secure. begin contact configuration with the doctor"and atthat moment i said my first few words to these people...

"Doctor who?"


	2. Chapter 2:Come and Get Her

**AN/ I only own my original character. all others belong to BBC. This is tenth doctor, since I didn't mention**.**anyway, chapter 2!**

* * *

It had been two weeks in that awful cell. it was always sterile, and cold. I never got fed, but somehow i stayed live. "duplicate Pandorica" the potato aliens called it. I was weak, and often just closed my eyes and listened o their plans.

"initiate video response to TARDIS"

"No reply sir"

"try again soldier"

"non-responsive connection, no video feed"

"keep trying!"

"static clearing sir, communications functioning"

"at last!" the captain shouted, as a man appeared on a holographic screen above the control board. he looked quite confused.

"ah Doctor. at last we contact you." the potato man shouted

"Sontarans. I should have expected. what do you want?"he said.

"You. your navigational systems, your brain."

"hah. doesn't sound likely to happen now does it?"

"actually, it does. bring her forward!" the potato shouted.

* * *

I was grabbed by my chains and dragged forward like a dog on a leash. I was kicked to my knees and i collapsed into a ball on the metal floor. i shook slightly, the hunger and exhaustion taking over my body.

"what in Gallifrey did you do to her!" he yelled, the man sounded angry.

"She is our prisoner, you want her? Come and get her" the potato yelled

the man pointed something that glowed at the console of his ship, and the computer noted " TARDIS navigation locked on"

"here he comes." the potato yelled. i lifted my head and looked up at the man on the screen. he looked down at me. i shook my head, warning hm not to come, but he disconnected the communication lock, and i began to hear whirring. then a box, a big blue police box appeared. it looked like a faded image at first, and then became clearer and more man from the screen threw open the doors and looked straight at me. he ran to my side and i looked up at him. Finally stable enough to speak i coughed to get his attention.

"trap" i muttered

he looked down "I know" he smiled. I gave him an odd look as he opened the doors to his TARDIS and sat me inside.

"stay here. if I'm not back in 5 1/2 hours, hit that big friendly button on the console, the TARDIS will begin orbit around earth. it will take you home" he smiled, sighed an put a hand on the door. "you know what they say..."

"what?" i asked weakly

"Allon-sy!" he yelled and pushed the door open, to face his imminent doom... or not...


	3. Chapter 3: The Big Bad Wolf

**AN: OK, I'm a tenXrose fanatic, so I want a connection between Brooke and Rose, so here it is.**

* * *

It's different sizes. the outside is definitely much smaller than the inside. Maybe I was only hallucinating, yea simple enough. I knocked my head and passed out. None of this was real. Not one bit.

**Of course its real sweetie. Want me to zap you with electric volts to test that theory?**

Something just spoke in my head. _In _my head. Talking into me. I flipped out "How? Who?"

**Hello, I'm the TARDIS. The Doctor's** **girl. hands off by the way.**

"Sorry, um I can't really wrap my head around this. The man is called the Doctor,I've been captured by Sontarans as bait to get in contact with him, now he's facing possible death, while asking me to escape if he dies?"

**Precisely.** **I will have you know, we will not leave him, you mindless human you.**

"Oi! Least I'm not a good for nothing travelin' junk pile." I muttered.

ZAP! I got shocked through my body. Harder than the TARDIS must have anticipated, because I was already weakened, and all i remember was a big explosion, before blacking out completely.

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep. I woke up seeing all white. Everywhere. My first thought was death. The monitor was the only thing that changed that. That and the fact that the Doctor, whoever he was was pacing back and forth, by my bed, uttering about stability in my vitals. I groaned, and he turned around. He smiled this big bright smile that made my heart melt.

" Hey Sleeping Beauty." he chuckled

I got this big goofy grin plastered on my face and a blush I couldn't shake off "hey" I muttered. I then realized my hair was a giant mess, and all I had on was a white hospital dress.

" Don't worry, we're safe now. Something... something turned the Sontarans to dust. big explosion, electrical shock. The usual. Don't worry about anything, alright?" he smiled real big, a megawatt smile

"I shouldn't be worried, even though I'm on a spaceship, in a room that's a different size than the outside, with a gorgeous- erm I mean... um.." I tucked my red hair behind my ears and look down.

The Doctor smiled sheepishly. "you know, you're on my ship, flirting with me, and I haven't even caught your name" he looked up at me

I looked up into his deep brown eyes, and I answered "B-Brooke S-Smith" i stuttered. It was hard to concentrate, I was falling head over heals. Wait, what? No. I just met him. Totally not even in love. Not even.

"Well, Mrs. Brooke, welcome to the Med Bay of my TARDIS. Also, meet my TARDIS." he smiled and waved his arms around

i crossed my arms and remarked "we've already met" i scoffed.

he got this look like a kicked puppy. "Guessing you don't get along" he sighed

"She called me a mindless human and gave me an electric shock" I pouted

He came and sat next to me. " I'm sorry" he sighed.

"It's alright" I smiled.

"Hang on... did you say she shocked you?" He suddenly began to freak out

I began to feel a burning sensation. "Doctor...' I said weakly.

My eyes began to glow, someone else took over my body. The last thing i heard out of my own mouth, from this other thing was "Doctor, here comes the Big Bad Wolf" and then, I blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4: Falling down

**Chapter 4: Falling**

**AN: Big Bad Bad Wolf Doctor...**

* * *

_My head. God my head. It burns._

"urggggghhh." I grumbled. I took this deep breath an held a hand to my forehead. "Doctor? Doccctorr?" I muttered. I found the small amount of strength to prop myself up onto my elbows, turning my head to look around. The console room was completely falling apart. Then, my stomach dropped. there he was. Lying bruised and bloody on the floor. No, no no no no no. What had I done? Had I hurt him? No...

**Oh yes you did. You did this. ****_You._**

I went pale. So very pale. "no..." I whispered. I used all my energy to get my self in an upright position. Making my way to the Doctor's side, I put my arms around him, and put my head against his chest. Gosh, I'd only just met him, but I trusted him so much, and I didn't have a clue why. Tears ran down my face "w-what happened?" I asked the TARDIS, stifling sobs.

**Something took over you, you stupid weak human. you went crazy, and attacked the doctor. I sedated you with a tranquilizer gas, before you could do any fatal damage to him. You could have at least tried! You hurt him, my doctor, ****_not_**** yours. You better realize he will ****_never_**** forgive you, and .I. So don't stick around you blooming idiot. Maybe I'll just lock you out on an exploding planet, or better yet, ****_he will_**.

I couldn't even respond. I knew she was right "Let's just- just get him to the med bay." I said, and lifted him to his feet. I leaned him completely against me, and dragged his feet along the floor. I got him to the med bay and laid him down. He wouldn't wake up, just laid, still, barely breathing. Tears ran down my face and fell on his chest "I'm sorry. Please don't leave me. Please" I whispered

* * *

I lay next to him for hours. slow, painful, tear-filled hours. He moaned and groaned inn his sleep, but didn't wake up, no matter how hard I pleaded. So I binded his wounds, fixed his hair, pulled off his shoes, and left water on his bedside table, with a note

_Doctor,_

_I'm so sorry. I know you can _

_never forgive me, ever_

_and I will never try to be forgiven_

_either, so I am leaving_

_This will probably be good news_

_to you, because you will be _

_safe and happy. Goodbye Doctor_

_-Ms. Brooke_

_also, apologize to the TARDIS for me..._

* * *

So I put on my coat, and opened the TARDIS door, and turned to take one more look, than I took a step out thee door. Then, I dropped, straight into a black whole **(AN: she fell into the void. Sorry, I'm a terrible person!)**


	5. Chapter 5: Nightmares

**AN: She isn't dead... that's all I'm saying**

* * *

_Falling. All I knew was falling. _It felt like I'd been falling for days, months. It was dark, spiraling around me. Things, odd monsters, metal men, fell all around me, screaming in pain. I wondered if they'd gone mad, and thought I probably would too. I was alone, and I just kept falling...

* * *

THE DOCTOR'S POV: The air smelled sterile. I immediately knew I was in the TARDIS med bay. I let my eyes flutter open. I saw my arms, head, neck, and legs were binded. Minor injuries. Nothing a Time Lord should worry about.

**Oh but you should, you were attacked by the Big Bad Wolf, my thief. Lucky for you, I stopped** **her possessive form** **and disposed of her. **

"Disposed? of her possessive form which means... Brooke! Where is she?"

**She left. Opened the door and left. Read the note, makes much more sense.**

I got up and realized my shoes were off and there were tear stains on my suit. It hadn't been long since she'd left, maybe an hour. I picked up her note and read it. I read it over and over until my mind could process the information. she had felt awful, because something had possessed her, and it had attacked me. I remembered her going stiff and her eyes glowing. Then she lunged. I don't know how she fought the energy off, but she had to be strong to fight double powered hyper time vortex manipulative energy. Now she was gone. I got up off my bed where I had sat grieving the letter. I willed myself to the door and threw it open. There, sat the void. Brooke, had fallen into the void.

* * *

As I fell I began to hear singing. Awful singing.

_Tick tock goes the clock_

_He cradled and he rocked her_

_Tick tock goes the clock_

_Even for the Doctor_

_Tick tock goes the clock_

_He cradled and he_

_Rocked_

_Her_

_Tick Tock goes the clock_

_'till River kills the doctor_

I plugged my ears and screamed as the song got repeated, so this is what going mad feels like?

* * *

It felt like months of that singing, months and months and months, maybe a year. Still falling, I curled up into a shaking ball, and weakly pleaded "Doctor, doctor, doctor..." and yet no one came, for what felt like 5 more years. 5 more pain staking, maddening i don't want to remember,so I won't go into detail. The song continued, and I wished for the Doctor. Then the whooshing of an unmistakable engine. The TARDIS. I stayed in a ball, to afraid to move, afraid of the Doctor. I was _afraid_ of the Doctor. of what he would think, what he would do. Suddenly, arms were pulling me out of the void. I screamed.

* * *

The doctor pulled me all the way into the TARDIS, and slid his arms around me. He didn't let go for hours, while I sat, and shook. He whispered in my ears, calming me down. He asked me what I saw, and all I could say, was "Tick tock, goes the clock" I repeated it while I sat in his lap, as he rested his chin on my head. He finally got me to stop talking, and I dosed off, leaning my head on his shoulder. Dreams came and caught me, nightmares more like. The Doctor dying, because of me.

* * *

_"Doctor, where are we going?" _

_"Somewhere special my girl"_

_my hand was in his. he twirled me around, and pressed his forehead to mine "hey, you know what?" he asked_

_I smiled, "what?"_

_"I love you" he smiled_

_"I love you too Doctor." I replied._

_Then, I glowed gold. I rose up off the floor, and shot gold light out of my hands. It struck the Doctor's heart, and he fell down, and stopped breathing._

_I fell back down to the floor,and began to laugh and laugh and laugh. evil menacing laughing, happy that I hurt him. So happy._

Then, I woke up screaming and crying

* * *

THE DOCTOR'S POV: After saving her from the void, Brooke went mad, singing, and crying, until she fell asleep in my arms. Than I carried her to a spare bedroom on board, and then let her sleep. Of course, I couldn't sleep. So, when i heard her crying, I rushed to her sat, sobbing, as I walked to her bedside

" You wanna talk about it?" I asked as I sat down.

she shook her head and buried her face into my shoulder.

" You want me to look and fix it?" I asked.

She nodded. So I put my hands against her temples and closed my eyes.

Then, I dove into her dreams.


	6. Chapter 6: Believe Me

THE DOCTORS POV: I was in her dreams. I saw us... on a... no... and I... no... and she said that she... no... Then she rose, as the Bad Wolf, and killed me. I felt her trying to fight this. I jumped off the couch like she burned me. She looked like I had beaten her. She looked rejected.

"Doctor, I'm" she started, and I cut her off

"I- I think you should go." I looked down at my shoes and pulled a handle on the console. We landed in her apartment.

"Doctor, it was only a dream, I-" she started again, now crying.

"I said. _Go._ Go and don't come back." I tried to remark coldly, but my voice broke and cracked. She reached out for my hand and I jerked it back. She let hers drop, and turned away. Her hand on the door, she stopped, turned, and looked me in the eyes. Then she shook her head and pushed the door open. She didn't come back.

* * *

MY POV: I thought the Doctor would have understood, and shrugged it off. I didn't expect to be sitting home, crying, missing him. I didn't expect such brutal rejection. I didn't sleep for days. Just sat, and I began to go mad again. Hearing the song, the awful song from the void. Soon, I lay still, and stiff. I couldn't move. Could barely breathe. I hated the Doctor, and I knew that. What I didn't know, was that deep inside me, the Bad Wolf energy was reawakening, using my hate for the Doctor, to create a plan to kill him.

* * *

THE DOCTOR'S POV: She had too hate me. I knew she would. I would _never_ forgive myself for that. For rejecting her, sending her away. She can't love me. The Bad Wolf uses strong emotion to conceive the host they use. Emotions like love, and sadness and hate- Wait... Hate! Oh no no no. I ran to the monitor, and searched her on the screen. There she sat, crying, singing that maddening song. What had I done? Sent her to death? No, no no no no. I pulled down the TARDIS return control and we flashed into her apartment. I opened the door, and was greeted by her flinging herself at me. " Oh doctor, I'm sorry! Please don't leave me. Please!" She cried into my shoulder, I wrapped my arms around her waist, trying to calm her down.

" Hey, It's alright. I'm here, I'll never leave you again. I- I promise."

"Doctor..." she said, muffled. I felt her hand move, but thought nothing of it. Until she pulled a syringe out of her pocket. She snuck her hand up to my neck, and leaned in, I did too. Then, she stuck the needle in my neck.

"Never trust a Bad Bad Wolf, Doctor." She laughed. I slid to the floor, unconscious.

* * *

THE DOCTOR'S POV: I woke up chained to a wall, in a white cell. My head felt like someone had thrown a brick at me, and I was bruised and cut. She was looking down at me, smirking.

"Miss me?" she laughed menacingly

"Get out of her." I growled

"Oh you'd like that, wouldn't you" she chuckled again.

"What do you want?" I asked harshly

"To hurt you" She smiled.

"Haven't you enough? You've taken her, the girl I lo- I mean my companion" I blushed

" You love her? Even more fun" She smiled, I scowled.

"Just fight it Brooke! I know you're in there! I'm here, and I- I love you." I finished.

The Bad Wolf doubled over, coughing, I saw her, fighting "Doctor, please, believe me. Believe me. It's like a fairy tale. Act of love, no more Bad Wolf. Please doctor...'

"Believe me."


	7. Chapter 7: Be My Prince

**AN: I know everything feels rushed, , but sometimes, chapters hop. Just to clarify.**

* * *

THE DOCTOR'S POV:

I knew she was fighting, fighting her way out. The Bad Wolf fought back harder, Soon, it took all the way over. Her eyes were gold. Her smile turned menacing. It was too late, I already knew how to get her out, I know what Brooke meant. I could get the energy out of her, by kissing her. I could survive it, but she would die. I knew she would if I didn't take the energy away.

"Ah Doctor, the girl you love, fighting her way back to you. She'll never make it back. Never." The Bad Wolf said.

I got up and strained my shackles to reach her. She retorted and shot energy , straight into my first heart, the explosion stopping one heart, and injuring my arms and legs. I knew I had to be clever, and fast. So I mocked a fall, and clutched my chest. When she bent down to gloat, I grabbed her face, and kissed her. I began to feel burning, me taking the vortex energy from her. Soon, she went limp against me, and I had to lay her down, so I could get rid of the energy. It burned and I couldn't help but scream. Then, It combusted around me, into an orb of gold, and shattered. I panted, and pulled Brooke up into my arms, wincing. I struggled not to pass out, and eventually got her back home- er- into the TARDIS, I mean.

* * *

MY POV:

How could I have done this? I woke up in what I thought was a spare bedroom. It was too decorated to be spare, There were pictures of planets, and people. There I was, on the planet we'd visited where it was always Christmas. I was laughing, while the Doctor was goofing off and had planted a kiss on my cheek. that had been the best day. I'd worn his jacket when I got cold in the snow, and we got huge mugs of hot chocolate. I missed that. Now the Doctor had no interest in me, and I'd hurt him, physically hurt him.

I guessed I was in his room, and I felt like an intruder. I tried to get up, and I winced, crying out. Everything hurt. The door flung open, revealing a cut and bruised Doctor. _I did that._ I couldn't even look at him. I buried my face in my knees. He came and wrapped his arms around my waist. I stiffened, not deserving the affection. He pulled my head to his shoulder, and I couldn't help it, I looked up into his big brown eyes, and I lost myself. I couldn't find anything to say. I opened my mouth to start apologizing, and he bent down and kissed me. I was so shocked, and I knew I didn't deserve this.

He finally broke away from me, and saw the sadness in my eyes. He ran his hands through my hair, and he lied down, pulling me with him. He wrapped his arms around me, and I buried m face into his chest.

I looked up "Don't ever leave me" I said, my voice cracking.

he kissed my jaw, "Never"


	8. Chapter 8: Not Quite A Fairytale

**AN: Hey guyyyyz. Is there anything I could change about my story? I would really accept feedback!**

* * *

**He saved you, you little whelp, but that doesn't mean he can keep you ****_safe_**** from me.**

I bolted up panting. The TARDIS had been threatening me ever since I got back inside. The Doctor was in more pain than he let on, often taking trips to the Med Bay when he thought I didn't see him, or was busy. He often clutched his sides when we were visiting planets, and tried to cover it up.

I knew he could never forgive me, no matter how much he lied. No matter how big his fake smile was, I'd hurt him, violently hurt him. I could never even forgive myself. That sympathetic look he kept on giving me was killing me. I couldn't do it anymore.

* * *

THE DOCTORS POV:

_knock knock knock. _Brooke opened my door and came inside. it was obvious she'd been crying. Crying a lot. I stood up to go and comfort her, but she put up a hand to stop me. I stood stiff, as she opened her mouth to speak

"Doctor, Doctor I..." she started but her voice broke.

" It's OK, just tell me what's going on" I said gently

"Doctor, I want to go home" She muttered

I felt both hearts drop "Oh." I tried to smile, to be supportive, bu I couldn't. I felt broke. Just broke.

"I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry." she was sobbing now, and she couldn't even look at me. I didn't even care she was breaking away, I ran to her, and I hugged her. Held her as tight as possible, and did not let go.

I knew this was selfish, but I whispered in her ear "Don't go, please don't go, I promised I wouldn't leave you, so don't leave me."

She shook her head, " Please, I feel awful all the time, and I cannot stand myself for what I did, so _please_ Doctor, .home.

So, I took her home, I let her out in her apartment, I said goodbye, and I left. Sobbing, I couldn't control myself. I just let the TARDIS orbit around Earth.

* * *

MY POV:

I was grabbed, a hand over my mouth, me struggling. Then, we teleported, and the last thing I heard was

"We have contact with the Bad Wolf, engage testing"

Then, then, they, whoever they was, stuck a syringe in my arm, and I fell into blackness


	9. Chapter 9: Trapped

**AN: OK, so I know everything has been totally rushed, and I'm really sorry! I'm going to slow things down, describe events more, I hope you like it!**

* * *

MY POV:

I woke up in pain, clamped to a table. When The Doctor had dropped me off, I,d been kidnapped.

Lots of men in metal suits were working all around me, monitoring everything on computers. I saw syringes, of all different colors, all different possible poisons, scattered near me.

Lab coats were tossed over chairs, and the men had dark circles under there eyes. I didn't know how long I'd been unconscious, but they had all been here, doing who knows what since the first day I had arrived.

My arms and legs were so sore, and I could barely keep my eyes open because of the rapid amount of exhaustion pulsing my body. I was cold, and The clamps were so tight I couldn't move at all. The man monitoring my breathing turned and reported to all the others

"She's awake"

I twisted my head to look around "Where am I?" I asked, my voice weak and raspy.

"It's alright Mrs. Smith, you'll be fine. No fatal harm will come to you here. This is the testing hold. We are simply running some routine exams, to see if you are who we need you to be, and what you are capable of doing" the man monitoring heart rate answered.

"Well who do you need me to be? What can I do?" I asked

" Simple, we need you as our weapon. To use against those who fight us. We need the energy in your veins, and we need you alive to control it."The man answered, then began to drone on with tests, and charts and endless debate with the other scientists.

"Whoa whoa whoa" I began. "I'm not doing _anything_ for _anyone_ until I get to ask some questions to you lot."

The man sighed "Alright, ask away."

"First off, what are you?"

"We are chameleon species from the planet Amonada" he answered "We blend in with the planet or species we are nearest to"

"Alright, secondly, is one of your enemies you are to have me fight known as the Doctor?" I mumbled, more then spoke

He cleared his throat "yes, the Doctor is our number one enemy."

I swallowed. "Then, then I can't help you."

He laughed, "I'm truly afraid you have no choice on the matter."

I struggled against the clamps, "Let me go! Doctor Doctor!" I cried out and yelled and screamed until my eyes couldn't stay open and my throat was raw.

"He's not coming for you, not this time." The man muttered.

I struggled until I couldn't anymore "Doctor, please" I cried out, barely a whisper.

Yet, no one came.

* * *

**AN: less crazy rushed? I really hope so!**


	10. Chapter 10: He Won't Save You Now

He wasn't coming for me.

After undergoing every painful, and some unpainful test ever able to be imagined by human and non human mind, I decided to put less hope in the Doctor. He could still come right?

Wrong.

The men from the testing room often came in with needles,holographic medic screens, bottles of anesthetic, things to numb certain limbs of my body, all needed for tests. They always seemed very encouraging, and demoting at the same time saying

"You'll feel like such a warrior"

"You won't need the Doctor anymore"

"People will bow down to you"

It scared me what they expected I could do for them. Become the fiercest warrior in the universe? Kill people? That's not something the- nevermind.

My mind was conflicted. One part of me was saying

"_Come on, what harm could a bunch of chameleons do?"_

And the other part

"_They could kill everyone with the energy in you. Including the Doctor"_

_"He'll be fine. He has probably forgotten all about you"_

_"Well I certainly can't forget him"_

It kept on like this for so long I can't remember if it even stopped. Certainly did pass the time, between awful tests that only seemed to get more painful. I promised myself I wouldn't scream,but after this long it was hard not to.

After pain endurance, which mostly meant shock and pain running through my body, and how much it took before I was in a ball on the floor, whimpering, I stayed curled up, pleading for the Doctor, this test being the hardest one I'd taken.

"Doc-tor, Doct-or p-p-please. I- need y-you" I sobbed. Yet, no one answered. Just the beeps from the ongoing heart monitor.

"The testing will complete in 10-9-8-7..." the automated machine indicating test time was completed for the rest of the day.

I was escorted back to my test hold, and left to sit against the wall in total boredom.

I forced myself not to cry, to hold it together. I knew strength was all I could show right now. I had nothing else.

Dried and wet blood ran down my arms, and I was covered in muck and dirt. I was tired, and sore. I don't think it was possible to look or feel worse.

I knew that soon, I'd be turned into a machine, to be used to fight. To kill

*ZAP* a man appeared. Out of thin air. Teleport? Maybe. He wore a tweed jacket, suspenders, and a bow-tie, which he straightened upon arrival.

He reached up as though looking for something to be on his head. Then, he registered me in the room.

"Oh, hello, I'm The Doctor. Have you got a fez?"

* * *

**AN: I,m so sorry that I haven't updated! My computer kept deleting my file! Anyway, if you're confused, It's the 11th Doctor, to the rescue!... Maybe**


End file.
